Mia and Me - Episode 115
Miss Know It All is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary After one of Violetta's cronies teases Mia over a personal issue she confided to Paula, Mia starts to doubt her roommate's loyalty as a friend. In Centopia, she has a much more dangerous scrape with deception, after a Tell-All creature acquired from the sneaky salesman Polytheus leads Mia and the elves into a treacherous trap. Mia will have to be clever to escape this one. Plot Mia and Paula are getting along better, but Mia still has some concerns since Paula is still friends with Violetta too. When a few of Violetta's other friends tease Mia for something she had only told Vincent and Paula, Mia asks Paula if she mentioned anything to Violetta. Paula insists she didn't say anything, and leaves to go find out what really happened. Mia's bracelet starts glowing, so she checks her book for the newest riddle. Mia arrives in Centopia and meets up with the others. Mo pulls Mia away from investigating a nearby pool of water, dipping a flower in it to demonstrate it's ability to turn things into glass. Mo gives Mia a petal from the flower, while Mia wonders if the newest riddle has to do with the area they're in since Yuko mentions having played in the area when she was younger. When Yuko and Mo mentions that they need to find a certain flower Mia has never heard of, to cure the queen of an illness Mia has never heard of, Mia begins to feel that she is slowing down the others because of the things she's not familiar with due to not having lived in Centopia all her life. While wandering away from the others, Mia and Onchao come across Polytheus. Polytheus winds up getting Mia's attention with a rare lantern that supposedly answers any question asked by its owner, but Onchao seems skeptical. Mia agrees to borrow the lantern until sunset, to determine whether to buy it or not. Unable to locate the flower they need, Yuko wonders out loud where else to search, and the lantern glows. Listening to the lantern, Mia suggests they head to the Diablo Backwoods. Polytheus heads to Panthea's castle, and asks for the money he was promised for giving the lantern to Mia. Once he receives his payment, Polytheus leaves, and Panthea asks Gargona to go handle the next step of the plan. Mia and the others reach the forest, finding plenty of the flowers they need. Seeing that the lantern seemingly worked, Mia asks the lantern about where a piece of the trumptus might be. The lantern claims that they should search in a desert, although Mo points out that this seemingly doesn't seem related to the riddle. The group begin making their way to the desert anyways. When reaching a fork in the road, Yuko questions which road is safest. When the lantern reveals one path to be covered in traps, Mia quickly proves the lantern to be right by rolling a rock down the path. Yuko questions how Mia knew which path was safe, while Onchao still seems skeptical about the lantern. The elves wander into an ambush by Gargona and the dark elves. Gargona reveals that the lantern contained a bug which always lies to its owner. As the group are brought into the dark elves' territory, Mia remembers that Polytheus only lent her the lantern until sunset. As the sun goes down, the lantern's ownership is tranferred back to Gargona. Mia comes up with an idea for how to escape, and gives Mo the glass petal he gave her earlier so he can cut through the ropes. Mia claims that an army of elves are headed towards them, and when Gargona asks the lantern, it seemingly confirms Mia's story. Gargona prepares to retreat, and Yuko and Mo manage to break the ropes just in time to save Onchao before the dark elves can make off with him. After fleeing, the group prepare to head back to the castle, but soon realize that they have stumbled upon the area where the trumptus piece is hidden, which Onchao is quick to find. The group soon return to the castle. After giving the queen the tea and placing the trumptus piece with the other pieces, Mia apologizes for bringing them all on a wild goose chase. Yuko asks what a goose is, which Mia is relieved to hear. Upon returning home, Vincent shows up and asks Mia to hide. Paula shows up with Violetta, and tricks her into confessing that she got the information from Mia's diary. Paula admits that Mia has been a better friend to her than Violetta ever was, and ends her friendship with Violetta. Major Events * Mia's secret gets around and Mia believes Paula spread it. * Mia is upset that she doesn't know as much about Centopia as Mia and Mo, so ends up bargaining with Polytheus to use a Tell-All Lantern. * The lantern tells her the truth, but after Mia's trust is gained, it gets them captured by Gargona. * The lantern has a Flibber-Nate in it. * The lantern's ownership goes back to Gargona and it lies to Gargona instead. * Paula proves to Mia that Violetta spread her secret. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "A treasure now and then betrays, seek the ferns where the young one plays." * King Raynor and Queen Mayla are sick with Gryphon Flu, which is cured with Paisley Grass. * A Crystal Basin turns anything it touches into crystal. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1